Issue 102
Issue 102 is the one-hundred-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 17: Something To Fear. It was originally published on September 19, 2012. Plot Synopsis Dwight growls at Andrea and Rick that they are going to be killed when Negan gets to them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face and threatens to mess up his other eye, but Rick tells her to stop. He explained what The Saviors did to Glenn. Rick explains to Andrea that he vastly underestimated Negan's forces and that Glenn was his friend and a good person who didn't deserve to die the way he did. Rick shows signs of blaming himself for what happened and that Glenn and Maggie were his hope of a better future. Paul is shown around the Alexandria Safe-Zone and given a house to stay in by Heath. Heath expresses liking the sense of community that the Hilltop Colony offers, which is more people and bigger walls. Jesus says he would trade the Hilltop Colony's trailers for the Alexandria Safe-Zone's setup any day. Jesus always says that he is here to help. Carl expresses to Rick that they should kill Dwight to show Negan that Alexandria isn't to be "fucked with" and that he is angry over Glenn's death. Rick says he doesn't know what to do. Michonne and Rick discuss a course of action regarding The Saviors. Rick thinks they shouldn't fight back, or at least not at the present time. Michonne says she has seen what they are up against and is fine by living without fighting and that feels like she is on the group's "leash" and could use a break from being the de-facto "killer". She agrees they should try a different path this time than what they pursued with Woodbury. Eugene tells Rick that he and Abraham were looking for the items to manufacture ammo when he got killed. He tells Rick he can make bullets and wants to do his part by making the ammo to help kill Negan's men. Rick admires Eugene's offer, but says that isn't what's going to happen. A town meeting is called where Rick breaks the news of his compliance to Negan's demands and the release of Dwight, much to the disgust of Andrea. Rick explains to the town exactly what they are up against and how Negan saw killing Glenn as a game that meant nothing to him. Rick wishes to live in peace. Alexandria releases Dwight, much to the anger and uneasiness of Andrea, Michonne, Carl, and Holly. As everyone disperses to return to their houses, Jesus approaches Rick, telling him they will get over it and understand eventually. Rick then tells him to pack up while everyone's distracted and hit the road to catch up with Dwight before his trail goes cold. Rick wants to know what they are up against, find out as much as they can about Negan and his people, and report back. No one in the Alexandria Safe-Zone or the Hilltop Colony can know what they are really up to. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Holly *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents Deaths *None Trivia *The figure featured on the cover of Issue 102 is the only figure from a Volume 17: Something To Fear issue cover to not appear on the cover of Volume 17. *This issue marks Rick Grimes' 100th appearance. *This is one of the few issues with no zombies, including on the cover. *A letter sent in by Steven Yeun, the actor who plays Glenn in the television series, was published in the letters section. In it, he jokingly insulted Robert Kirkman and stated that he was very upset about the death of Glenn in #100. *This issue marks the 100th issue since the first appearance of Andrea, Sophia and Carl. Goofs/errors * Andrea claims it was Rick's idea to pack dirt against the walls, when it was actually Eugene's External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/09/20/the-walking-dead-102-review ru:Выпуск 102 102 Category:Media and Merchandise